


See The Way He Looks At You

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Team Free Will Bingo [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW Bingo prompt: Cliché – Unrequited Love<br/>Sam can see it, Gabriel can see it, hell even Charlie can see it and she’s not even around that much so how the hell is Dean so oblivious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	See The Way He Looks At You

**Author's Note:**

> I went shippy very badly this time!

He’s staring again, even though he doesn’t know it.

Sam can see him. He sees it all of the time; every single day that Castiel stays in the bunker.  
The softening of those hardened eyes becoming impossibly brighter while he watches Dean do even the simplest of things, this time he’s just reading a book, last time he sat in the kitchen and watched him cook, saying that he wanted to learn but that was such a transparent lie everyone was surprised that Dean didn’t seen straight through it. But Castiel, is still watching him; brows furrowed, head slightly tilted to one side, treating his brother like he’s the most amazing and fascinating thing in the entire world.  
The next time the three of them are in the Impala Sam sits in the back, earning himself a weird look from Dean and a confused one from Castiel, but he can see underneath it all the angel is glad and that Dean really doesn’t mind.

He’s longing for the hunter to notice, although he knows he’s not going to.

Gabriel can feel it. His little brother might as well be broadcasting the whole thing with a megaphone. What’s left of his borrowed grace is radiating brighter, a little pink around the edges; he’s content with his lot. Even though it’s not what he wants, he isn’t going to push the hunter, not even nudge. Gabriel would happily do that for him, all little bro needs to do is ask and he’ll shove Dean into some kind of twisted alternate reality until he realises that he loves Castiel as well; but he’s never going to let him do that, he’s far too protective.Love is a strong word, one that Gabriel rarely uses, but he can spot it a mile off.  
The next time they’re all together in the bunker he challenges them to a shot for shot drinking competition, by the end of it Castiel is smiling like a little goofball at Dean and the hunter is smirking back; laughing like idiots at stupid little things the other does.

He’s looking sad, Dean and Sam are away on a hunt and he doesn’t really know what to do with himself.

Charlie tries to distract him. He’s asked her to teach him how to play ping pong, he just needs something to do. Every ounce of focus he contains is on learning the game, but so far he’s not hit back a single serve nor has he made a single serve himself. That’s when she suggests she teach him how to play beer pong instead; he can challenge Dean when he gets back. Any excuse to spend time around the hunter.  
She turns it into a challenge when they get back; the person who comes second has to make dinner for the winner. She and Sam both pretend to lose so that it’s Dean and Castiel left in the final two, to everyone’s surprise the angel actually wins. Dean groans and pretends to be annoyed that he’s lost but there’s no hiding the little grin at Castiel’s cheers of victory.

He knows Dean will probably never feel the same way, and he’s perfectly fine with that. He’s happy just to have such a good friend, someone to talk to and spend time with; who quite happily treats him like a family member with no hesitation anymore.  
He does want to learn more about humanity and he’s convinced that Sam, Charlie _or_ Dean will make a good teacher but he much prefers Dean’s company.

Dean doesn’t think anything of any of this, to him this is how the angel has always acted. Awkward, personal space invading, doesn’t understand humanity angel. That’s Cas, and Dean sure as hell wouldn’t have him any other way.

After all; family doesn't end with blood.


End file.
